wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:69.120.15.119
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Frost Wolf page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:17, September 1, 2011 Caitbob Log In Hey. This is you, right? Anyways, I suggest trying on a different computer and/or using the "Log In" button in the right-hand-corner. Lachlana 20:04, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana DX I feel so terrible that you have officially lost your account. So I say "Just dance...it's gonna be okay..." Hopefully it is going to be okay... To help pass your time, I have a part of my story below... Finally he came across a soft patch of grass in the middle of what he thought was a prairie. Yes, a prairie indeed. It was peaceful, sitting without distraction, being able to focus. Shasta started to nod off, being it night. The stars hung limply in the sky, somewhat like the moon overhead. Fireflies helped enchant his dreams, which, strangely, were pleasurable. He dreamed of his milk mother and the two she-pups again. Three pairs of green eyes peered expressionless up at him, which haunted his mind. Fangs showed when the white one yawned, pristinely white lethal fangs. She growled and turned, nipping the black one on the shoulder. A little vicious howl of success escaped the white pup’s lips, while the other cowered in fear. Shasta heard something from his milk mother. “Only the strong will triumph,” she gently said, “and let them triumph with great power and skill.” Finally he awoke. It was still night, and nothing but stale memories were left in the prairies, so he decided to move on. What’s left here to see; what’s left to find? Nothing? Everything? Will I ever know? Half of a league ahead, there was a crystal clear lake. It sparkled in the night, mocking Shasta, who was itching to jump in and swim. The pure water was warm, warm enough to calm him down. Everything seemed to slow down; even time itself. To be in peace... A swirled image was displayed on the water. It was the same thing-the three wolves; but now hate joined the picture; hate in the white wolf’s eyes. But was it hate, or was it dominance? Soon, even this picture faded away. All that remained again was dim memories. He had to keep moving on. "Beyond the Beyond, Before the Before!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Oh, by the way, if you create a new account I think Lachlana will give you full rights like normal... Hope you can! Best of luck to you! NOOOOO!!! NUUUUUU!!! IT CAN'T BE! Aww! I'm so sorry you lost access and I'm sorry I wasn't much help DX I mean, we lose you, get you back, and lose you again! It's crazy! We'll miss the old Caitbob! And why wouldn't the e-mail show?! Just try waiting a bit; maybe it takes time! Sorry I was awful advice. I have never been in a situtation like that before, ever. So I have no experience. I didn't know how to help! Just make another account. Although before saying "Hi, this is Caitbob here!" confirm the username with the same IP address as thhis contributer (if possible). Then you'll recieve your rights again. DX ~Lachlana